Lazos de sangre
by pettxmon
Summary: Padmé no se había ido del todo. Le había dejado algo de ella, algo de lo que (para su desgracia) el Lord Sith no puede deshacerse fácilmente. [Esta historia participa en el reto #1 "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "Que la Fuerza te Acompañe"]


**Lazos de sangre**

**Summary:** Padmé no se había ido del todo. Le había dejado algo de ella, algo de lo que (para su desgracia) el Lord Sith no puede deshacerse fácilmente.

**Género:** Family&amp;Drama.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Dad!Vader.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars y sus personajes son propiedad de George Lucas, no mía.

_**Esta historia participa en el reto #1 "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "Que la Fuerza te Acompañe".**_

* * *

**I**

Se había ido. Padmé se había ido. Lo sabía, había dejado de sentirla hace ya horas.

Pero había algo, pequeño, mínimo que sentía. No era uno, eran dos, separados pero se le hacían familiares. Demasiado familiares. Era como una mezcla, una especie de combinación entre él y ella. Quizás estuviera loco, quizás estuviera mal de la cabeza, pero estaba ahí, en ese mismo momento. Los sentía.

Era el bebé. O bueno, ahora que se daba cuenta, eran los... ¿Bebés?

—¿A dónde va, Lord Vader? —pregunta su maestro. Medita un poco que responderle, pero se da cuenta de que quizás sea más... beneficioso.

—Necesito resolver unos... asuntos pendientes —responde simplemente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Por un segundo, sólo un segundo, se sintió tentado a decir _«Que la fuerza te acompañe»._

* * *

**II**

Se llamaban Luke y Leia.

No fue demasiado difícil sacarle información a la enfermera, solamente tuvo que estrangularla lo suficiente como para que al final decidiera soltar la información. Aunque luego deseó no haberlo echo, no porque lo lamentara, si no porque no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

_«Padmé... Oh, Padmé, ¿Por qué?»_

Sacude la cabeza. No, no, no. Ella está _muerta_, _él_ la había _matado_. Pero... no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, él _no_ había provocado su ira. Todo era culpa de _él_, de ese_ maldito_ de Obi-Wan por haberle metido esas ideas en la cabeza.

¡Oh, si él no hubiera interferido, si él no hubiera metido sus narices donde no lo llamaban...! ¡Si lo hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ella...!

Ella...

Ella estaría aquí. Con sus hijos. _Con él_.

_«Padmé... te necesito.»_

* * *

**III**

Azul. Castaño. Azul.

Nunca se imaginó algo así.

Cuando aún era Anakin, y aún ahora siendo Darth Vader, la idea de tener hijos nunca cruzó su mente. Cuando no era más que un niño esclavo, pensaba que era estúpido traer otra vida a este universo a sufrir. ¿Hijos? No, gracias; hubiera sido su respuesta.

Ahora mira los dos pares de ojos enfrente suyo; los suyos y los de ella. Copias exactas, se atrevería a decir.

Sólo había bastado con unos movimientos del sable para poder recuperarlos. El imbécil de Obi-Wan había pensado que llevando a Luke con los Lars en Tatooine y a Leia con los Organa en Alderaan sería buena idea. Obviamente, Obi-Wan nunca había sido especialmente astuto ocultándose. Que se lo preguntaran a los separatistas.

Un llanto los saca de sus pensamientos. Suspira, pensando que si el maldito droide no se apresuraba a cambiarle el pañal a Leia alguien iba a morir hoy.

* * *

**IV**

—El pequeño Luke es sensible a la fuerza, Lord Vader —le informan.

Un extraño sentimiento le llena el pecho. Un sentimiento que no sentía desde que era Skywalker. ¿Orgullo, quizás?

Los gemelos había crecido, al igual que el Imperio. Habían pasado tres años desde la caída de los Jedi, y con ellos, tres años cumplidos de los gemelos. Ya sabían caminar, así como empezaban a balbucear algunas palabras y con suerte oraciones.

¿Su hijo con apenas tres años ya era sensible a la fuerza? Bueno, no había duda de quien lo había sacado.

—¿Y Leia? —pregunta con cautela.

—No, mi señor —es su respuesta.

Deja que se valla, mientras el fugaz sentimiento de orgullo se esfuma. Hasta ahora, Leia había sido la más inteligente y capaz de los gemelos; era la que mejor hablaba y caminaba sin caerse tanto como Luke. No es que no reconozca al pequeño rubio, solamente que... bueno, era su favorita.

(Esperen, ¿Tenía una favorita?)

Deja de lado sus pensamientos, mientras va a la sala del Emperador.

* * *

**V**

El sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose llena toda la habitación, a la vez que un gruñido de dolor. La escena era bastante... rara, a decir verdad: un pequeño chico rubio, apenas un pre-adolescente, tenía un sable de luz rojo en sus manos, mientras que el reconocido Lord Sith apuntaba con el suyo propio a su cuello.

—Has perdido de nuevo, Luke. Debes dejar de contenerte si piensas ganar —le informa, mientras un pie se instala encima del pecho de su vástago—. Si esto fuera un combate, puedes estar seguro que ahora estaría con un agujero en tu pecho o cortado a la mitad.

—Hago... lo mejor que puedo, padre —habla con dificultad. Nota como su mano se escabulle para buscar su sable de luz. Con el otro pie la pisa, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—Lo mejor que puedes no es suficiente —y finalmente, lo deja ir. No lo ayuda, él debe aprender que nadie lo va a ayudar en el momento de la batalla, y que más que hacerle bien le hace mal. El Lord Sith se da la vuelta, camino a la puerta—... Quizás tu hermana pueda hacerlo mejor. Quizás ella debió tener la sensibilidad a la fuerza...

Otro grito se escucha, más no es de dolor. No, el reconoce esos gritos a la perfección: furia.

De no ser por la máscara hubiera sonreído. Justo lo que buscaba.

Rápidamente, se voltea y bloque el ataque, evitando que lo atravesara con su sable. La expresión de esfuerzo del rubio ahora es una expresión de ira, impotencia e incluso tristeza. Pero lo verdaderamente destacable era el hecho de que poco se había contenido.

—Si eres capaz de liberar tu ira así en batalla, la tienes ganada, hijo mío —informa, y con un poco de fuerza, lo echa hacía atrás. Luke vuelve a caerse, sólo que esta es contra su trasero y no es tan patético—. Pero más que una adición beneficiosa, resultarías una carga.

Apaga su sable, envainándolo. Se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta mientras escucha sus gritos.

—¡Si me dieras la oportunidad, te demostraría que puedo serte de ayuda!

Pero Luke no sabe que no es por eso. No lo mete porque resulte una carga.

Lo aleja porque es su _debilidad_.

* * *

** VI**

Odia a Han Solo. En cuanto lo viera, lo estrangularía hasta la muerte, hasta sacarle los ojos.

Habían pensado que no era más que un simple amor de la adolescencia, que se le pasaría a Leia con el tiempo. Asimismo, había pensado que el que fuera amigo de Luke no sería tan malo, no mientras no interfiriera en su entrenamiento. Si, quizás era un maldito canalla, pero pensó que se darían cuenta con el tiempo.

Obviamente, Darth Vader no sabe que cuando alguien le mete algo entre ceja y ceja a sus hijos, nadie se lo quita.

Y él, ese maldito de Solo se los había quitado. ¡Ese asqueroso hijo de perra le había quitado a sus hijos!

Y al igual que el odio, el sentimiento de déjá vu difícilmente lo va a abandonar.

Solo moriría, igual que esas ratas rebeldes. Y en cuanto los encontrara, los encerraría en una celda hasta que le supliquen por piedad.

Porque nadie, y mucho menos un inútil ex-soldado volvería a separarlo de sus hijos. Nunca más.

* * *

_**Nessa es floja y lo demás es cuento xD**_

_**Pues aquí está, señor s, mi primer contribución al foro con el primer reto. Bueno, yo espero tranquilamente a que lleguen los demás, mientras presento mi historia participante. ¡Los espero!**_


End file.
